


[Art for] Do Not Steal Steve's Fricken Pencils (Or Poke Tony's Bottom With Your Ruler)

by kaitovsheiji



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Baby Steve, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is Not A Soft Child, Tiny Agressive Steve, Tony Is A Soft Child, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitovsheiji/pseuds/kaitovsheiji
Summary: Tony glances shyly at Steve through his eyelashes. Steve’s looking back at him, steady and curious. His eyes are blue, like the sky, and he doesn’t look shy at all.‘I’m Steve,’ he says. ‘You should sit here.’ Then he goes back to carefully organising his pencils. He has lots of colours.Or: The Avengers start school together and it goes about as smoothly as you'd expect.





	1. Chapter 1a

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greymantledlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymantledlady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do Not Steal Steve's Fricken Pencils (Or Poke Tony's Bottom With Your Ruler)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293092) by [greymantledlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymantledlady/pseuds/greymantledlady). 



> So, apparently I couldn't help myself and had to do a little rendition of this amazing story by greymantledlady, because, really, it's absolutely adorable and I have no justification except the story itself.
> 
> Some tags may not apply yet, but they may in the future since they're in the original story, so there...

Enjoy (and go read the original!)


	2. Chapter 1b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever guesses the two lady androids that inspired the robot at the door of Room 17 gets a cookie.


	3. Chapter 1c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long! I don't know how many times I had to re-draw page 5, really! (I still don't like it, but at least, it's viewable without giving me the urge to scrap everything, so there)
> 
> Edit: I fixed the images, now they should work ok. Thank you to everyone who let me know which ones were the problema and if it ever happens again, let me know and I'll check again!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see who can guess who the cutie in the ladybug outfit is.


End file.
